New York, I Love You
Rose Ganguzza (executive producer) | writer = | starring = | music = Tonino Baliardo Nicholas Britell Paul Cantelon Mychael Danna Ilhan Ersahin Jack Livesey Shoji Mitsui Mark Mothersbaugh Peter Nashel Atticus Ross Leopold Ross Claudia Sarne Marcelo Zarvos | cinematography = Jean-Louis Bompoint Benoît Debie Paweł Edelman Mark Lee Ping Bin Michael McDonough Andrij Parekh Declan Quinn Mauricio Rubinstein | editing = Jennifer Augé Tricia Cooke Jacob Craycroft Affonso Gonçalves Mark Helfrich Shunji Iwai Allyson C. Johnson Melody London Cindy Mollo Craig McKay | studio = Grosvenor Park Media Palm Pictures Plum Pictures | distributor = Vivendi Entertainment | released = }} | runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $8,049,666 }}New York, I Love You is a 2008 American romantic comedy-drama anthology consisting of eleven short films, each by a different director. The short films all relate in some way to the subject of love, and are set among the five boroughs of New York City. The film is a sequel of sorts to the 2006 film Paris, je t'aime, which had the same structure, and is the second film in the Cities of Love franchise, created and produced by Emmanuel Benbihy. Unlike Paris, je t'aime, the short films of New York, I Love You all have a unifying thread, of a videographer who films the other characters. The film stars an ensemble cast, among them Bradley Cooper, Shia LaBeouf, Natalie Portman, Anton Yelchin, Hayden Christensen, Orlando Bloom, Irrfan Khan, Rachel Bilson, Chris Cooper, Andy García, Christina Ricci, John Hurt, Cloris Leachman, Robin Wright Penn, Julie Christie, Maggie Q, Ethan Hawke, James Caan, Shu Qi and Eli Wallach. New York, I Love You premiered at the 2008 Toronto International Film Festival in September 2008, and was released in the United States on October 16, 2009. Cast and crew Following is the cast and crew of ten segments of New York, I Love You with the transition part directed by Randy Balsmeyer: Reception Critical response The film has received mixed reviews from critics, holding a 49/100 rating on Metacritic, indicating "mixed or average reviews" (based on 26 critics). Rotten Tomatoes reported that 35% of critics gave the film positive reviews based on 96 reviews with an average score of 5/10. Lisa Schwarzbaum of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a B regarding the film "takes the wrinkle-free, easy-travel concept first executed in the 2007 Gallic compilation Paris, je t'aime to a new city and styles itself..." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film 3 stars saying in his review, "By its nature, "New York, I Love You" can't add up. It remains the sum of its parts." A. O. Scott of The New York Times gave the film a mixed review claiming "Not that the 11 shorts in New York, I Love You are all that bad. It's a nice-looking city, after all, even if the interstitial skyline and traffic montages assembled by Randy Balsmeyer are about as fresh as the postcards on sale in Times Square." Lou Lumenick of the New York Post gave the film 1 star claiming "there were two additional segments that have since been cut. So you'll have to wait for the DVD to see just how bad Scarlett Johansson's directing debut is." Erica Abeel of The Hollywood Reporter writes "New York, I Love You continues the Cities of Love series that began with Paris, je t'aime far surpassing it. (...) The vignettes are tied together into a single feature through a recurrent character, a videographer who interacts with the other characters. And transitional elements -- choreographed by 11th director Randy Balsmeyer -- move the viewer from one world to another, uniting all these intimate stories into a single shimmering fabric." "With younger, less-tested directing talent, the film plays down the delineation between one director's work and another, opting to blend them through loosely interconnected characters here and there. As opposed to its directing roster, however, the cast boasts quite a few big names, all of which lend a surprising amount of authenticity to these funny, imaginative little stories," explains Heidi Patalano of Metro New York giving the film a 4 grade out of 5. Claudia Puig of USA Today explains that anthologies are by their very nature an uneven entity and adds "The multicultural emphasis - both in characters and in the unusual selection and collaboration of filmmakers and artists - is one of New York, I Love You's main assets. And there's no question that Manhattan looks ever-vibrant and beautiful." Box office The film grossed $1,588,015 in the United States. In popular culture An episode of the Netflix series Master of None is named and structured after New York, I Love You.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6224692/?ref_=ttep_ep6 Like the film, the episode follows the intersecting lives of various New Yorkers, although the episode's stories are not exclusively about romance. References External links * * * * * * [http://www.citiesoflove.com Cities of Love Franchise website] Category:2008 films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American anthology films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:Gujarati-language films Category:Yiddish-language films Category:Film scores by Marcelo Zarvos Category:Films directed by Fatih Akin Category:Films directed by Yvan Attal Category:Films directed by the Hughes brothers Category:Films directed by Shunji Iwai Category:Films directed by Shekhar Kapur Category:Films directed by Joshua Marston Category:Films directed by Mira Nair Category:Films directed by Natalie Portman Category:Films directed by Brett Ratner Category:Films directed by Jiang Wen Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Film scores by Atticus Ross Category:Film scores by Leopold Ross Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Film scores by Mychael Danna Category:Film scores by Nicholas Britell Category:Films with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson